<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars a New Hope by Ashton210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703455">Star Wars a New Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210'>Ashton210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby Style Trailers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby Style Trailers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars a New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A figure stood in a desert, starring off at the setting twin suns before her.</p><p>Another, robed in white, knelt before a beeping robot of some kind.</p><p>Strange looking aircraft flew into the sky somewhere on a jungle world.</p><p>Soldiers, clad in gleaming white plate armor walked side-by-side down a hallway.</p><p>A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...</p><p>"Okay, hit it!" Yang ordered. Blake threw a switch and whatever the hell they were in disappeared into space.</p><p>EXPERIENCE THE MOVIE</p><p>Weiss stepped out of the shadows, holding a long-barrelled pistol of some kind.</p><p>Blake roared as she pounded away at a metal door.</p><p>Ruby sat on the floor next to a tall, green, humanoid robot and the beeping one from before. The smaller one was projecting an image of Weiss onto the floor.</p><p>"Help me, Taiyang Xiao Long. You're my only hope." The projection said.</p><p>THAT CHANGED THE WORLD</p><p>"I'm Ruby Rose, I'm here to rescue you." Ruby said. She was, for some reason, wearing the white plate of the soldiers.</p><p>Yang ran up a ramp in the middle of a gun fight- well, a gun fight with lasers, apparently.</p><p>"Yang Xiao Long, Captain of the Millennium Falcon." Yang said. She sat next to Blake at a table in a… less than reputable establishment. What can only be assumed is her "Millennium Falcon" flew into the sky.</p><p>"Somebody has to save our skins!" Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's laser gun and fired it down the hallway. The craft from earlier were seen approaching a large grey orb everyone thought was a moon.</p><p>"Let go, Ruby." Taiyang's spectral voice said.</p><p>"The Force is strong with this one…" A figure in black plate armor said as it flew a spaceship behind another.</p><p>A series of combat sequences followed, culminating in a turret blowing up a spacecraft.</p><p>"I got it!" Ruby yelled up the ladder behind her.</p><p>"Great, kid. Don't get cocky!" Yang yelled down at her.</p><p>Taiyang and the One in Black fought with laser swords(!).</p><p>STAR WARS</p><p>"I don't know what all this trouble is about," the green robot said in Ren's voice, "But I know it must be your fault." The pink and green robot made some raspberry-esque beeps in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>